


Wrap You In My Arms

by AnakarayaSlytherin



Series: The Tsukikane Fluffy Trope Collection [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, It Sucks, Kaneki is a mother hen, M/M, Sick Fic, Tsukiyama has a cold and a sore throat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakarayaSlytherin/pseuds/AnakarayaSlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama feels awful. Kaneki has to take care of his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrap You In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Coming of Age" by Foster the People.  
> I started writing this in October when I got pretty sick for a week. It helped me feel better ngl.  
>  It took me this long to finish but Im so glad I did. Enjoy!

Tsukiyama was _not_ sick. Nope. He was certainly not coughing up a storm and sniffling every five minutes. Not at all. Definitely not feeling dizzy and uncomfortably warm. No way. He’s the Gourmet, a powerful terrifying ghoul, he is most certainly NOT capable of catching a bad cold…. Right?  
At least that's what he would have said when Kaneki asked worryingly if he was ok, if it wasn't for the coughing fit that he had yet again ( _Traitors,_ he thought staring into his chest, as if his lungs could understand him). 

At the sound of his loud coughing Kaneki immediately got up, and dragged him by the arm into their bedroom. He pulled him towards the bed and immediately told him to lay down and sleep.

“But Kanekiiii” Tsukiyama whined, pouting while Kaneki gathered some more blankets to place on the bed.

“Tsukiyama you are sick. Stop whining and sleep alright?” Kaneki frowned as felt Tsukiyama’s forehead, noting the fever.

“ _Non,_ I don't get sick, I’m fine.” Tsukiyama sniffed, wincing when he heard the sound of his stuffed nose. Kaneki looked back at him completely un-amused.

“Tsukiyama you’ll just get worse if you don't rest. Please lay down alright? I’ll bring you some water.”

Tsukiyama would have kept arguing (he is NOT sick he just isn’t) if the idea of sleeping just didn't seem oh so very delectable at that moment. So he just gave another pout, and went to lay down on the nice soft bed, wrapping the fluffy blankets around him tightly.

He fell asleep almost instantly.

When Tsukiyama woke up the first thing he noticed was the glass of water sitting on the small nightstand next to the bed. That and the fact that he couldn't hear Kaneki in their apartment at all.

“Kaneki?” he called out, flinching at the soreness in his throat. He waited a moment before trying to sit up, then immediately laid back down when the room started spinning. _What do I do where’s Kaneki I feel awful I want Kaneki_ he thought to himself desperately. He felt like crying. 

 It was only after a few short minutes (which felt like an eternity to Tsukiyama) that he heard the sound of the apartment door opening and Kaneki calling out, “Tsukiyama are you awake?”

Tsukiyama didn't answer, just waited until Kaneki walked into the room, a bag from the pharmacy in his hands.  
“How are you feeling?”  he said, walking over to Tsukiyama and kissing his forehead.

Tsukiyama wanted to sigh and shrug, but honestly he was feeling to badly to even attempt to downplay it, instead he whimpered as he felt another shot of pain come from his throat.

“I went to Anteiku since I don't know what sick ghouls normally use to feel better. The manager said to just get some medicine from the pharmacy. Oh, and also to give you this?” Kaneki rummaged through the bag, taking out a bottle of pills and a package.

Tsukiyama could smell the scent of meat coming from the package.  
“Liver” he explained, his voice scratchy and low, “It helps the immune system.”

“Ah.” Kaneki said, pausing slightly. “Do you want the meat or the pills first?”

“Meat please”

Kaneki began unwrapping the liver, then paused again, “Do you want me to get you a plate or…?”

Normally Tsukiyama would never have allowed anyone to serve him meat without a plate, but at that moment the smell was too enticing, so he just shook his head, “It’s alright.”

Kaneki began to pull pieces of meat apart, holding the little pieces close to Tsukiyama’s mouth.

“I can feed myself Kaneki.” Tsukiyama sniffed, he was sick not a _child._

Kaneki stared down at him, “I know you can, but just let me do this for you now? Besides,” he added with a slight smile, “You don’t really want to eat with your hands right now do you? Not while in bed.”

Tsukiyama couldn’t really argue with him there. Plus he was feeling too tired to argue so he just sighed in defeat and opened his mouth. Kaneki sat down on the edge of the bed and popped a meat piece in his mouth. The taste was lovely, but swallowing proved painful and it took him a few moments before he could force himself to take another bite. He opened his mouth again and Kaneki fed him another piece.

He felt slightly better as he ate more but he also began feeling _exhausted_. 

After about three more pieces he shook his head, “ _Non._ No more Kaneki please.”

“Just take the pills before you sleep alright? I’ll get you some water if you need it.”

As Kaneki left the room Tsukiyama could feel himself sinking into unconsciousness. He fell back against the pillows and curled into a ball. _I’ll just close my eyes before Kaneki comes back. Just for a second…_

He fell asleep before Kaneki came back.

Kaneki debated whether to wake up the sleeping Tsukiyama for his medicine before sighing and walking over to pull the blankets over his boyfriend. He leaned down and gave Tsukiyama a lingering kiss on his head.

“Sleep well Tsukiyama, I love you”

_I love you too Kaneki._

In his sleep Tsukiyama smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Sick!Tsukiyama is the best Tsukiyama. And also the whiniest. lol.  
> Kuddos, comments, complaints? Send them in! :)


End file.
